Qui êtesvous?
by Am-3rica
Summary: Booth vient de poser une question qui blesse énormément le docteur Temperance Brennan. "Qui êtes-vous?" L'esprit de Brennan se chamboule, mélangeant tristesse, haine et espoir.


**Qui êtes-vous?**

_« Qui êtes vous? »  
_L'incompréhension s'était emparée de moi. Mon partenaire m'avait oublié. En prononçant ces trois mots destructeurs, il avait enterré mon cœur six pieds sous terre et l'avait laissé pourrir comme c'était le cas des cadavres qui me passionnaient tant. Coeur putride. Face à ces mots perfides, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête: m'éloigner de lui le plus loin que mon travail le permettait. Oubli. Cette tumeur lui avait enlevé les souvenirs qu'il avait de moi. Je ne devais pas être quelqu'un de si important que ça.

_« Trahison, disgrâce - l'esprit du mal est marqué sur sa face. »  
_Je ne pouvais expliquer le pourquoi du comment mais les paroles d'une chanson absolument idiote d'un dessin animé pour enfant m'était soudainement venue à l'esprit lorsqu'il m'avait dit cela. Trahie. Il m'avait promis de toujours rester à mes côtés, de ne jamais m'abandonner. Finalement, l'Agent Seeley Booth que je croyais honorable et loyal, était un homme comme les autres. Un salaud de première. Cependant, je l'aimais. Je l'aimais depuis le premier jour où nous nous étions rencontrés. Je l'aimais depuis qu'il avait manigancé mon arrestation à l'aéroport il y a de cela quatre ans. Mon cœur ne battait que pour lui. Aujourd'hui, Seeley avait changé la donne et mon cœur avait cessé de battre. Il l'avait poignardé - peut-être était-ce accidentellement - mais le fait est que je ne le sentais plus battre comme avant. Booth m'avait fait mal. Plus que jamais, je m'étais sentie délaissée, seule au monde. Poignardée en plein cœur, je ne pouvais plus me résoudre à vivre. Greffe. Il me fallait une greffe. Pouvait-on remplacé un cœur si facilement? Ayant un statut qui me qualifiait de docteur, je savais qu'il pouvait y avoir de lourds séquelles après ce genre d'opération.

_« Qui suis-je? »  
_Booth était unique. Il était Booth, ancien sniper qui avait honte de son passé. Il était Booth, agent du FBI dévoué. Il était Booth, un père aimant et gamin; un véritable modèle pour son fils Parker. Il était Booth, mon partenaire et ami. Il était Booth, celui qui avait toujours été là pour moi en toute circonstance. Il était Booth, l'épaule sur laquelle je pouvais pleurer si j'en sentais le besoin. Il était Booth, celui dont j'étais amoureuse depuis le début de notre partenariat.

_« Et qui êtes-vous? »  
_Et moi, qui étais-je? Personne. Du latin _persona,_ c'est-à-dire masque. J'étais la femme au mille et un visage. Comédienne. Un acteur parmi tant d'autres dans le théâtre de la vie. J'étais à la fois Joy Keenan, la fille de Max et Ruth, petite sœur de Kyle, une petite fille sage comme une image; Temperance Brennan, anthropologue judiciaire au Jeffersonian Institute, autrement dit une _fouine _possédant de multiples diplômes travaillant aux côtés du FBI; tous ces personnages bidons que j'avais interprété lorsque nous étions en mission d'infiltration (Roxie, Wanda…) mais aussi Bones. Il y a des milliers d'années, le disciple d'un philosophe du nom de Socrate avait clamé haut et fort un dicton devenu morale de vie par la suite, _« Connais toi toi-même. » _Booth m'avait appris à savoir qui j'étais réellement au fil de ces années passées à ses côtés. Je savais à présent que Bones était la véritable moi. Bones, un savoureux mélange de toutes ces femmes. Bones, j'étais Bones. Chaque cellule de ma peau avait pris l'identité de cette Bones. Je vivais en tant que Bones depuis l'apparition de Booth dans ma vie. C'était comme un troisième changement d'identité finalement. Si je finissais par répondre à la question qu'il venait de me poser, il ne devait exister de meilleures solutions que de me présenter sous ce pseudonyme que j'avais hais de toute mon âme.

Cependant je n'en fis rien. Pas de Bones, plus jamais de Bones. Bones avait disparu quelque part dans la nature avec la tumeur qui rongeait le cerveau de cet homme protecteur et fidèle qui me servait de partenaire et d'amant rêvé. Je restai silencieuse. Il m'avait blessé au plus profond de moi-même. Pourquoi devais-je répondre? En étais-je obligée? Non. J'avais beaucoup trop mal pour cela. Je tins sa main entre les miennes avant d'y déposer un doux baiser à lèvres pleines. Un baiser d'adieu. Je ne pouvais pas supporter cette situation. La femme forte que Bones était pour laisser place à une personne fragile et sensible. Je ne voulais plus le revoir avant qu'il ne redevienne le Booth que j'avais connu. Il n'y avait aucune raison que je veille un étranger. Mon cœur souffrant ne me le permettrait pas…

* * *

  
• Alors, ça vous a plu?  
• Qu'en avez vous pensé?  
• Avez-vous trouvé cela trop "dramatique"?


End file.
